


Rosy Sunrise

by not_so_cool_guy



Series: The SparkleRose Collection [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Gay Horses, Lesbian, One Shot, Short One Shot, everypony else is either mentioned or have like one line, guess that means the same thing then huh, honestly only the first three are “main” characters, please let that be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_cool_guy/pseuds/not_so_cool_guy
Summary: Sparkleworks finally decides to confess her love for Desert Rose. Very short one shot warning.





	Rosy Sunrise

Today was a fine sunny day in Ponyville, the birds were chirping and the scent of candy swept through the wind. A green pony and a pink pony were chatting it up behind her, while in front of her, the lovely purple pony known as Sweetberry was collecting berries. The Sweet Shoppe was just about to open, she knew, as the sun just barely peeked over the horizon. Who knew why Minty and Pinkie were up so early, but Sparkleworks had to hit the skies before the sun came up all the way. With roses in hoof, she galloped to her hot air balloon, her orange hooves pounding against the dirt path, her strawberry mane whipping against her cheek.

She could hear other ponies waking up, Breezie Dreams was the first to go outside and block Sparkleworks’ path. Surprised, Sparkleworks skidded to a stop, kicking up dirt in the others’ eyes.

“Augh, hey!” Breezie Dreams exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.

“Sorry!” Sparkleworks blurted before dashing again. She wanted to surprise her roommate, landing in front of her bedroom window, handing her roses all romantic-like. She’d have to clean up her hot air balloon later, but it would be totally worth it. The blue and purple mare just shook her head and continued on with her day, knowing it wasn’t a good idea to question Sparkleworks sometimes.

Just as the sun reached halfway over the horizon, Sparkleworks hopped into her hot balloon. She let go of the rope connecting her to the ground as she took off into the early morning sky. She set course to her house, the teapot-looking one she shared with Desert Rose and Sew-and-So, across the town. Sparkleworks looked down upon the waking ponies of Ponyville. She spotted a purple pegasus, a white unicorn, and two earth ponies, one magenta and the other yellow. She knew they were StarSong, Sweetie Belle, Cheerilee, and Scootaloo respectfully. They were by StarSong’s bus, where she and Sweetie Belle normally lived, they must’ve had a sleepover or something, she figured. To her right was Kimono, alone. She was roommates with Minty, and Pinkie Pie, whenever she came over.

Sparkleworks loved where she lived, but she loved her one roommate even more. Not Sew-and-So, she meant the other mare. To her, Sew-and-So was more like a sister than any kind of crush. The other mare though, Desert Rose, she was truly something. She might be kind of pretentious sometimes, but the magenta maned mare didn’t care. Sparkleworks knew there was a genuinely fun and amazing pony underneath her prissy exterior.

Sooner or later, Sparkleworks’ house came into view. It was painted mainly pink and white. Despite the somewhat boring exterior, well, as boring as a house shaped as a teapot can get, was two main bedrooms, a guest bedroom, a dance floor, a piano and a fireplace to name a few things. She could see Sew-and-So outside on the balcony, looking out onto the sunrise. Sparkleworks waved at Sew-and-So as she landed right on the edge of the balcony. Sew-and-So was shocked at her arrival, and even more so when she pulled out the roses. Inside the house, a slightly older mare woke up to the clunk of the hot air balloon landing.

“Are those for me?” A groggy voice mumbled from inside the house. Sew-and-So backed away awkwardly as Sparkleworks grinned from ear to ear. A ruffled white pony with messed up light pink mane and a rose for cutie mark emerged from her bedroom. Her green eyes were shielded from the rising sun as the mare groaned. Sparkleworks stepped forward, clutching the roses in one hoof. The white mare looked up at the orange mare, blinking. “Are those for me?” She repeated, eyeing the roses.

“Yes, actually, Desert Rose.” Sparkleworks nodded, holding out the roses. Desert Rose reached for them, but pulled back hesitantly.

“But… why?” Desert Rose asked. Sparkleworks pursed her lips, re-gathering her confidence. She took a breath and puffed out her chest slightly.

“Because-“ She gulped, realizing she might be in a bit of trouble if this went wrong, “Because I love you.” She dipped her head in embarrassment, blushing. Desert Rose didn’t know what to say, so she just blushed as well. There was a pause, until Sparkleworks spoke again. “I love you as, as more than a friend, you know.” She choked out, her eyes boring into the floor beneath her. 

The two mares stood on the balcony together for about five minutes without speaking. Cheerilee and Scootaloo walked underneath the pair, confused as to what they were doing up there. After an even longer pause, Desert Rose cleared her throat.

“I… I didn’t think this day would ever come…” She started. Sparkleworks tried to look up, but was too embarrassed to. “I figured you weren’t interested in somepony like me, somepony who was as snobby and rude as me, but I suppose you are…” She continued, looking up at the orange mare. 

“Is there- Is there something wrong?” Sparkleworks asked, scratching the back of her neck with her free hoof. Desert Rose shook her head, then took the roses from Sparkleworks. The orange mare’s blue eyes connected to the white mare’s green ones as she answered her burning question.

“No, nothing wrong, unless you were lying about liking me, because- because I love you too. You know, more than a friend.” Desert Rose placed the roses down behind her before putting her hooves around Sparkleworks’ neck.

“I- I wasn’t- !” Sparkleworks was cut off by Desert Rose’s muzzle nuzzling hers. She nuzzled back enthusiastically, her face as red as a strawberry. When Desert Rose pulled back, Sparkleworks collapsed out of pure happiness. The white mare hoisted her on her back and carried her to bed. 

Later, Sew-and-So helped Desert Rose put away Sparkleworks’ balloon and clean up the general place before she woke up again. Sooner or later, Desert Rose would have to tell everypony about her new girlfriend, but not yet, she wanted to enjoy her privacy for as long as she could.


End file.
